In order to prevent generation of arc in switching, there is known a quick movement mechanism accumulating energy in a helical compression spring and instantly releasing it, so as to rapidly move a movable contact.
For example, JP 56-57439 U discloses a slide switch provided with two helical compression springs at two sides of a contact holder. The slide switch realizes quick movement by accumulating energy in one of the helical compression springs, when the switch is being turned on. When the switch is being turned off, quick movement is realized by accumulating energy in the other of the helical compression springs, because force is required to be acted toward a direction opposite that in the switching-on case.
Also, the document discloses another slide switch provided with two protrusions at two sides of a helical compression spring accommodated in a spring supporting member. The slide switch accumulates energy by compressing the helical compression spring between one of the protrusions and the spring supporting member, when the switch is being turned on. When the switch is being turned off, force is acted toward the direction opposite that in the switching-on case, by compressing the helical compression spring between the other of the protrusions and the spring supporting member to accumulate energy.
JP 2002-521800 A discloses a slide switch provided with extension parts at two sides of a second spring accommodated in a receptacle. The slide switch accumulates energy by compressing the second spring between one of the extension parts and the receptacle in the switching-on case. In the switching-off case, force is acted toward the direction opposite that in the switching-on case, by compressing the second spring between the other of the extension parts and the receptacle to accumulate energy.
There is also known a switch restraining a movable contact from bouncing in order to prevent generation of arc in switching.
JP 2006-218560 A discloses a trigger switch for flowing regeneration current to brake a motor, by means of shorting between ends of the motor or the like, in order to stop continuous rotation of the motor caused by inertia when the switch of the motor is turned off. The trigger switch prevents bouncing by biasing the movable contact by using a contact supporting spring in a switching-on case. In a switching-off case, bouncing is prevented by biasing a sliding frame including the movable contact by a sliding frame spring toward a direction opposite that in a switching-on case.